


Interruptions

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua just wanted to watch his anime uninterrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this https://youtu.be/_LR-BXUYW7E?t=1h8m39s I was watching Happy Together and then this happened and I immediately thought that Jun and Jeonghan would so do this. Watch the part for about 2-3 minutes and then come back and read the story. It's cuter that way.

Joshua sat on the couch, laptop perching on his lap, as he caught up on his favorite animes. He laid on hand on the touch pad to click on the next episode, leaving his free hand on the couch. He tried to tune out the noises in the dorm that leeched through even when he had his earphones on. Humming along with the Naruto opening, he watched happily, undisturbed until he felt a weight on his left side. The black haired man ignored it in favor of his anime. Joshua continued watching, ignoring the others presence while the body kept inching closer and closer to him, making him pull his free hand closer to him. He did this until his hand was on his laptop and the other member was so close he could smell his cologne. Sighing, he took out an earbud, “Did you need something Jeonghan?” The fact that he could tell which member was which by the smell of their cologne meant their living space was way too small.

“Nah. Just wanted to sit here,” his boyfriend replied.

Joshua pressed the pause button and turned his head around, arching his brows. “Really? I couldn’t tell.” He said, letting the sarcasm drip with every word. “Did you want to watch with me? Considering you’re already super close.”

“Nope. Just wanted to sit here with you.”

He gave Jeonghan a suspicious look as his boyfriend looked back at Joshua smiling, as if he wasn’t hiding something. Joshua turned back to his screen and turned the video back on. He let himself get sucked back into the video until he felt a light tap on his hand. Ignoring it he continued watching. He felt Jeonghan’s hand slip underneath his. Joshua ignored it until he felt him play with his fingers, pausing his video again he turned towards his boyfriend. At the turn of his head, he felt Jeonghan’s lips connect with his cheek. “Jeonghan!” Joshua yelped, trying to scramble back, but stopped by the hold Jeonghan had on his hand. “Wait…why are you holding my hand?” he asked looking down at their joined hands.

“You sure I’m holding your hand?”

 “Excus-“He paused, looked down and saw that his palm was indeed on top of Jeonghan’s palm  with his fingers folded underneath Jeonghan’s making it look like Joshua initiated the hand holding.

 “Aren’t you holding mine?” Jeonghan slyly said.

Startled he whispered, “Yes.” At that Jeonghan beamed, smile wide.

Shaking his head, he glared at Jeonghan. “If you want to be technical then yes. But I know you put my hand in that position.” He held his glare for a few minutes until his boyfriend turned on the puppy dog eyes; Joshua rarely gave into Jeonghan’s demands but sometimes…sometimes he just gave in too fast. Exasperated he let out a rush of air, and just grabbed his hand more tightly. Jeonghan smiled even harder, and leaned to kiss him on the lips.

Rolling his eyes, Joshua mumbled into his lips, “If you wanted my attention you didn’t have to do that you know? It’s super cheesy.”

Jeonghan pulled back and laughed. Gently poking Joshua’s cheek, he said, “You would’ve yelled at me for interrupting your anime watching time. This way I got you to pay attention to me with no yelling and even a kiss.”

Joshua shook his head. He leaned in to give Jeonghan one more kiss in hopes of him being satisfied with that much affection until he finished at least two more episodes. Jeonghan, however, took it further than a peck. He pushed Joshua against the couch, turning the kiss more aggressive and filled with lust. As Joshua tried to pull back, he heard, “EWWWWW! Gross hyung!” hastily pushing Jeonghan away, the black haired boy turned to see the Dino, Vernon, Woozi, Seungkwan, and Mingyu.

Woozi said, “I thought we told you two to keep the PDA to a minimum. And not on the couch?”

Seungkwan let out another yell, “I know you love him a lot Jeonghan hyung, but stop slobbering all over him where we can see! My eyes!”

Jeonghan yelled back, “None of you were out here!” At this the bickering started. Jeonghan let go of his hand and got up to argue over their unwanted PDA, and Joshua tried to sink into the couch wondering where his quiet anime watching time went.


End file.
